


Be My Good Pet

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal toys, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dommer!Reader, F/M, Fore Play, Handcuffs, Helplessness, Pegging, Sub!Dean, Submission, Whipping, anal penetration, collar and leash, penis gag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourthy years in hell gave Dean an awsome fetish. But he can't do it alone. So Y/N teaches and disciplines Dean to be her good pet. </p><p>"You like this, right? You like being punished", Y/N says, using a sexy and dangerous tone that she only uses with Dean and runs a whip down his back. "You like feel your skin burning under my whip. Don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my little kink fantasy

Dean had waited so long for this. A whole week had passed as one year. He needed Y/N. He neede her to put him on his knees and to make him beg. Or to spank him until he plead for mercy. He was her pet.  
Dean never could imagine how sexy is being a submissive guy and have a Mistress to obey. She always amaze him in the right ways. Doesn't need take to much effort to follow her orders and rules.  
He's good and tamed. Just like she want him to be. Just like he must be. Dean loves when she makes him beg. Y/N takes him to a secret and dark place where "pain" and "humiliation" means "pleasure". And he never wants to leave this place. In this place the only word that Dean knows is "Please".  
Her little and delicated hands hurt more than you can ever imagine and also give pleasure at the same time. And all this things pass through his mind while he's alredy naked, handcuffed, collared, on his knees and waiting for Y/N give him the punishment that he deserves for being a bad pet.  
"You like this, right? You like being punished", Y/N says, using a sexy and dangerous tone that she only uses with Dean and runs a whip down his back. "You like feel your skin burning under my whip. Don't you?"  
Dean nods. He loves when she does this little oral torture before hit him.  
"I can't hear you, pet", she teases 'cause she love make him talk  
"Yes, Ma'am", he answer. All submissive. She love see him like that  
She laughs and let the whip find his back.  
"Don't make noises!", she hiss when he let out a low hurt moan. "Do you need a cock in your mouth to keep sillent?"  
He's not even breathing when the whip fall down on his back again.  
In their firsts sessions, Y/N used to count how many spanks or beats. But in this level of the game, she does what she has to until he's laying down flagellated with his pretty green eyes full of tears.  
And this time isn't diferent. Dean has his cheeks wets by his tears and his back red, aching and sensitive.  
Y/N throw away the whip and stop in front of him. He keep his head bowed untill she grabs his short hair and yanks his head back, forcing him to look at her.  
"You haven't make a sound. Very good, pet", she says, sweeping her thumb around his anti-posession tattoo. She has a thing for his hair and for that little and sexy tattoo.  
She let go of his hair, help him to get up and take him where she keep a big and beatyfull mirror.  
Dean alredy had his arms bound behind his back, then by use of attachment that runs from his wrists to a securing point above, Y/N put his arms lifted behind him until he's forced to bend forward in front of the mirror.  
He's just like Y/N love to see him: submissive, tamed, sillent, open, willing. Her good pet. Only hers. No one elses.  
Y/N places her hand between Dean's ass cheeks and circle his ring of muscles before slide two fingers inside of his anus. He gasp when she remove them and come back with four fingers. Her other hand slap painfully his ass.  
"No noises, pet!", she hisses and he nods. Her fingers are out again. She runs a hand down his flagellated back and his firm ass.  
"You're going to be so full, pretty pet", she says and leaves. And he knows what's comming  
One of the things that Y/N likes most is when Dean knows exacly what she's gonna do to him. And now he's submisse enough to not even do anything to stop her.  
He knows what she's going to do and he wait for it perfectly still. Loving, hating and begging for it in the cold and meaningful sillence.  
Y/N comes back with a strap-on dildo. She doesn't let him see it - of course. She pass the lube around the big plastic cock and put it into Dean's anus.  
He press his forehead against the mirror and try not make noises. She turn on the vibrator and start moving inside of him. The vibrations getting more and more intense. She has one hand pushing and controling the dildo and her other hand hold the leash connected to his collar and yanks it back, forcing him to face himself in the mirror.  
"How do feel, pet?", she ask. His perfect pink lips separeted fighting for a deep breathe.  
"G-good, Ma'am", he answer. His pretty green eyes full of tears, just like she loves.  
"You need be more specific, pretty pet", she tease him. Watching every tensed muscle of his body. "What's good? My cock? Inside of you?"  
"Y-yes... Ma'am", he gasp when the dildo vibrates more intense.  
"No, pet. Use your own words", she says, pulling the leash behind using more strengh.  
"I feel good when your cock is inside of me", he fight with his tongue to spit the words out.  
"And?", she promps, twisting painfully the dildo  
"F-full. Like y-you said, M-ma'am", he answer. He feels full, open and helpless. Being tied and fucked make him feel like this. Y/N too - of course.  
"Good pet", she pushes the dildo a little deeper before pulls it out with a obscene wet sound.  
Even knowing how much she'll spank him or tie him or fuck him, Dean can stop thinking: "She's the perfect owner".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suck to be fucked  
> You'll understand soon

Dean had been a very good pet. Doesn't desobeyed his Mistress neither blinked before follow her orders.   
He love to obey her. And Y/N loves make him obey.  
But sometimes he pushes back or explicit desobeys her. Only to receive a harsh and rough - and well deserved - punishment.   
And Y/N really appreciate when she has to punish him - more than she lets him know.  
Them both know where it goes: deep obedience and submission. He knows how much he has to sacrifice and he doesn't care.  
He opens his veins and bleed out for her - always. He's the sweetest sub she ever had.  
The best - the very best - thing about Dean is how he takes punishment, pleasure, pain and humiliation at the same time.  
This is what Y/N thinks while she watchs Dean cuffed, gagged and bended over the bed - open wide for her.  
She runs her fingers down his ass cheek and he bites the penis gag in his mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you, pet?", she asks, showing him her strap on dildo - her biggest and newest one.  
He shakes his head, nodding.

"I can't hear you, pet!",she teases 'cause she love the sound that he makes when he's gagged and try to speak.

"... s... es... s...", he tries say, but the large and long penis gag in his mouth makes speak so hard. And she watches him fail. He bow his head, showing the respect that she demands. 

"You're gonna bitch about being sore later?", she asks

He shakes his head. And she smirks.

"You haven't asked for it very nicely, pet", she tell him. Running her sharp nails down his back.

"Ea..se. aa...ea...se", he begs. "Eaa..se. aa...ea...see"

It's always the same dilemma: he begs (or at least try to) and she can't say no. 

"Say it again, Dean", she orders. She loves watch him try and fail. 

He could say no. He could just not do what she wants. But he want to do it. But he likes it. He fucking love to beg - even gagged. 

"Ea..se...ea...se.", he says again. Trying so hard no to choke while speaking.

"Get up!", Y/N commands, getting wet. Her satisfaction about Dean's begging is bigger than her dildo (she likes to call it 'my cock').

And soon enough Dean is stand up - really fast. She opens the straps around his head, taking off the gag.

"Suck this cock, pet", she says, sitting down

"It's a plastic cock, Mistress", Dean answer, confused. He doesn't want suck a cock.

"If you suck this and I think you did good, I might fuck your pretty ass later", Y/N smiles. "Blow it. Now, pet!"

Dean nods and start to suck the penis gag with all his will.   
After a few minutes, Y/N is really wet - Dean, cuffed and sucking a plastic cock is something that shoudn't be pretty as it is.   
Dean sucks it and tries not to choke - 'cause this thing is long. The fake cock going deep in his throat. He looks up at Y/N to meet her eyes. Pretty green eyes.

"Enough!", she says, after a while and take the cock away from Dean's mouth. "Very good, pet. You didn't choke or gag. You were perfect"

Dean blushes - like every time she says something good about him. She loves when he blushes. He gets so cute.  
And Y/N gags him again. The straps holding tight the cock in his mouth.

"I said I would fuck you if I though you were good", Y/N says. "So, come over here! I'm gonna make you ready. Bend foward"

Dean does as told. Y/N put his ass cheeks apart and slides one finger and then another inside of him all the way 'till the knuckle. Too deep. She adds a third finger and starts to scissor him while a nail scrap at his rim when she moves her fingers inside him.  
And, when Y/N knows he's ready, she put her fingers out.

"Okay, sit down, pet", she orders and flaps a hand down her thighs.   
Dean does his best to sit down on her lap while the thick, big and long dildo penetrates his hole. He goes down in the fake cock slowly, taking his time to adjust or to breathe.  
But when the thing is all inside of him and his ass find her thighs, Dean feels very full, penetrated, and helpless.   
He shakes and whimpers onto her lap as it moves inside of him. After a slight adjustment to the feeling she can fuck him hard while he writhes. He fells vulnerable, filled and also a tingly fullness. He can feel it touching him inside. It's a fullness that his whole body grasps.   
There is an additional sensation of being filled with something. If it didn't dry up so quickly he would be very happy to just leave it up there and squeeze it every now and then.  
Dean opens himself wider to her. And feels it hitting his prostate. He moans and whimpers while she thrust hard and fast.  
She's rough. Perfectly rough.  
She feels the power and dominance take over her mind and keep thrusting.  
Her right hand closes around his neck.

"You just love my cock, don't you, pet?"

"... s... es... s...", he answer, fitghing against the penis gag.

She laughs and moves her hips under him. Y/N can't help but think how lucky she is by having Dean as her pet.

**Author's Note:**

> "begging for it in the cold and meaningful sillence", I have no idea where this came from. I was writing and this quote was there. I don't know what say about it.


End file.
